bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Logi (Omni)
}|UnitProp|UnitDev}}|prop= } |id = 850978 |no = 8365 |altname = Logi |doenter = true |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52 |normal_distribute = 13, 1, 10, 1, 7, 1, 5, 1, 16, 15, 12, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 17, 40, 50, 51, 60, 70, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 1, 8, 7, 1, 8, 7, 10, 9, 9, 10, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 80, 87, 94, 95, 101, 108, 115, 122, 129, 136, 137, 143, 150, 157, 164, 171 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 7, 6, 6, 1, 6, 5, 7, 6, 7, 4, 1, 6, 7, 6, 5, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 16, 22, 28, 34, 100, 105, 110, 115, 116, 120, 125, 126, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175 |ubb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 3, 1, 5, 3, 1, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight from the distant world of Envylia. Logi tried to quell a rebellion planned by the remnants of Wratharis, a neighbouring country that was ruined some 20 years ago. Curiously, amidst his efforts to quench the rebellion alongside his friend Dias, he experienced a most unexpected encounter with the enemy. Cornered by the rebels who seem to wield the forbidden power of Alchemy, Logi somehow gains this power himself upon a fateful meeting with a strange young girl. With this taboo ability now at his disposal, Logi plans to continue fighting to protect the world. |summon = I wonder if you and I will ever share an unbreakable bond... No, I'm sure we will! |fusion = I want power... Power to protect this world! |evolution = I wonder if it's too much to ask for a world where we can understand each other... |hp_base = 5841 |atk_base = 2153 |def_base = 2181 |rec_base = 1792 |hp_lord = 8344 |atk_lord = 3075 |def_lord = 3115 |rec_lord = 2560 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Light of Dawn's Boon |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, considerably boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is, considerably boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 1% Atk per 1% HP remaining, 1% Def per 1% HP lost & reduces damage after 5,000 damage taken |bb = Holy Saber |bbdescription = 14 combo Light attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 1 turn & hugely boosts Def for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Brave Heart |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, activates Light barrier & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Shining Cross |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Divine Warrior's Prayer |esitem = Sacred Shield |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Sacred Shield is equipped & negates critical damage and Def ignoring effects |esnote = |evofrom = 850977 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Hugely boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 1% boost per 1% HP lost |omniskill2_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill2_1_note = 25% chance to heal 10-15% damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 35 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk boost relative to Def effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost. 80% Def to Atk total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Light types effect |omniskill4_3_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable evasion to self for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 35% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 10% chance |bazaar_1_type = THE ALCHEMIST CODE Token |bazaar_1_desc = Love Never Fades *The Will Of Man L1 *The Will Of Man L2 |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0012_item_icon.png |notes = *Upon the second run of THE ALCHEMIST CODE collaboration, Logi received a cost change, reducing it from 48 to 45. |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Logi2 }}